


At Your Feet

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's thoughts about his relationship with Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: At Your Feet  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Xander's thoughts about his relationship with Spike  
> Notes: Written for spring_with_xan on LiveJournal  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Xander's shivers have nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with Spike's gaze. He doesn't laugh even though he wants to, just to break the silence. His eighteen year old self would laugh but then he was never this happy at eighteen. Kneeling before Spike should not feel so good. He used to fight this need, think it a little twisted but it feels amazing. It's not like Spike hasn't already seen him naked about a hundred times but still Xander gets a thrill from his vulnerability. Spike could hurt him but he won't. The anticipation when he's waiting for Spike to touch him is extremely arousing. He's past caring that Spike is a vampire or a guy or a former enemy. Spike is now his Dom and Xander would let him do almost anything. Although Spike can be strict he's also loving and really patient with Xander. Sex with Spike is fantastic and they work on the rest. They still annoy one another sometimes and they are equally stubborn but this relationship has settled both of them. Spike gets to boss him around and Xander gets to let him. He's been kneeling for almost five minutes now and Spike has yet to touch him.

"Eyes on me, pet."

He looks up into Spike's eyes and listens as Spike tells him how beautiful he looks and in explicit detail tells Xander what dirty thoughts are going through his mind. He speaks softly trying to quiet Xander's mind and help him relax. Xander quashes the impulse to fidget under this scrutiny. He takes a deep breath and focuses on Spike's voice hoping he'll be touched soon. He clasps his hands together behind his back fighting the urge to touch his Dom. He promised Spike he could do this without restraints and he's determined not to break his word. Spike's forfeits can be a little creative and the last thing Xander wants is to be left unsatisfied. Two weeks ago he'd caved and touched himself out of frustration. Spike had tied Xander's hands behind his back and jerked off while Xander watched but couldn't touch. He'd laughed at Xander's mournful expression. Still it made him more determined to control his desires tonight. Afterwards he'll be allowed touch as much as he wants but for now he concentrates on not touching Spike no matter how gorgeous he looks.

It'll be over far too soon if he keeps focusing on his arousal so he brings his attention back to Spike's words. The soft tone is relaxing but he's never achieved the elusive sub-space that he's heard described. Sure there's a switch in his attitude with their friends and when he's alone with Spike but the bliss it's supposed to bring is something they're still working towards. He never lets go completely even though he knows he can trust Spike. Given his father's quick temper Xander is surprised that he can enjoy any pain at all. It's a world of difference with Spike because there's a safeword and Spike's aim is to arouse not abuse. The only thing Xander can't stomach is humiliation. They'd learned that the hard way when Spike's dirty talk caused Xander to withdraw completely and almost end their relationship. Now all of Spike's words are positive, teasing or reassuring.

Spike pauses and touches Xander's shoulder softly. "Can't decide what to do, thought I knew before you got home exactly how tonight would go. How do you do this to me? Want it all, want you to suck me, want to fuck you, want to make you wait forever to come. I'd like to just kiss you or take you out to a club in those new leather shorts so I can show you off."

It all sounds great to Xander but he knows better than to make a suggestion. Tonight is Spike's night, he'll get to decide next time. Spike kneels in front of him and kisses him. He teases Xander's nipple with one hand and grips his hair with the other. Xander kisses back but doesn't move his arms till Spike says so. With permission given Spike kisses him again and Xander puts his arms around him. Spike breaks the kiss and tilts his head, smiling at Xander. The smile becomes a grin, must have finally decided what he wants.

"Sit on the bed, love."

Xander sits on the edge of the bed and trembles as Spike's hands skim his thighs slowly. He sighs when Spike's lips close around his cock. Xander loves kneeling for Spike but having his Dom kneeling before him is pretty damn good too.


End file.
